the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 April 2018
00:01:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:01:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:03:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:03:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:11:37 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:12:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:13:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:13:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:13:24 -!- Jonsnow111 has left Special:Chat 00:14:15 The fuck is this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Therichdude/How_to_Move 00:14:49 -!- TheVinnyLord has joined Special:Chat 00:16:29 Welcome, TheVinnyLord. 00:16:38 TheVinnyLord, Mysterious Paladin wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:22:36 UTC: ya mum gay 00:16:39 Greetings. 00:16:39 TheVinnyLord, Downtown Freezy wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:22:51 UTC: ya dad lesbian 00:16:57 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 00:17:00 yo 00:17:16 Good day 00:18:13 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 00:18:53 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:19:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:19:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:21:17 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 00:28:46 -!- TheVinnyLord has left Special:Chat 00:28:48 -!- TheVinnyLord has joined Special:Chat 00:31:39 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:32:52 Hi 00:32:52 Qstlijku, Messenger of Heaven wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:24:08 UTC: NEVER send anything like that to anyone again! 00:32:58 Like what? 00:33:02 Idk. 00:33:03 @Mess 00:33:13 !updatelogs 00:33:14 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~29 to log page). 00:34:09 wtf 00:34:16 Why are there two different chat logs for yesterday? 00:34:36 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 00:34:51 Don't be mad 'cause I'm doin' me better than you doin' you 00:35:02 Messenger of Heaven 00:35:13 Probably due to Syde BOT and SlendyBot. 00:35:26 What script does Syde BOT use? 00:35:39 ChatLogger script. 00:35:42 Like FanaticBot. 00:35:47 ok 00:35:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:35:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:36:00 begone thot 00:36:11 Inappropriate comment 00:36:39 Please don't make comments like that, Freezy. 00:36:42 ^ 00:36:50 rip 00:37:36 'Twas a harmless jest 00:38:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:38:28 Welcome, MOH. 00:38:31 wb Mess 00:38:32 :P 00:38:59 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:39:21 Speak, MOH. 00:39:27 You've become the new Addie! 00:39:36 Argh! 00:39:40 Damn it all to hell! 00:40:17 Addie is long gone! 00:40:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:40:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:40:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:40:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:42:36 Hm? 00:42:57 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 00:44:44 * Messenger_of_Heaven kicks Q 00:45:00 i'm busying modding a server with over 1000 members 00:45:05 -_- 00:45:10 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:45:17 It shall happen soon. 00:45:55 what wil? 00:46:03 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:46:05 It. 00:46:08 Just wait! 00:46:13 * Qstlijku kicks Mess 00:46:15 Is that what? 00:46:49 Gotta go now 00:46:49 Bye 00:46:51 Nope. 00:46:54 Bye. o/ 00:46:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:46:56 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:46:57 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:46:57 You'll see when you return later! 00:49:30 Shadows of Eden 00:49:32 boom, in your face 00:50:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:51:16 Looks nice. 00:51:44 Nice logo too. 00:51:46 Who designed it? 00:52:11 Downtown Freezy 00:52:21 He did a good job. 00:53:21 Mhm 01:02:04 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:02:48 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 01:02:53 Thank you! 01:03:19 Who are you? Do you know Downtown Freezy? 01:03:31 !tell DerpyNecron if there is no reply on soe when you wake up then i am afraid we will have to kill you 01:03:33 Ah, no 01:03:45 Downtown Freezy sounds like quite a beta though 01:04:16 Likely so. 01:06:42 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 01:10:42 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 01:12:14 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:12:44 Any updates on Emeralds Pt 2, Ferry-sama? 01:13:07 3022, Palad-kun 01:13:27 (crying) 01:14:39 As you can all see, MOH and SF have been demoted. 01:14:54 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:56 o/ 01:15:10 Welcome, C.Syde65 01:15:30 Woah. 01:15:37 Unfortunate! 01:15:40 True. 01:15:42 I won't see any more. 01:15:45 *say 01:15:52 It is a shame it had to come this way, 01:15:55 This is the beginning of the take-over. 01:16:02 I have demoted all of the admins. 01:16:03 But sadly, Korra-kun was forced to remove the other administrators. 01:16:17 Sad. :( 01:16:31 Thank you all for serving here! 01:16:34 Seems it's finally time 01:16:35 But the time has come. 01:16:42 Ferry-sama, you may have to use your rapping skills 01:16:44 To end this once and for all. 01:16:50 TDL is now run solely by me and Aiihuan! 01:16:59 Sad. 01:17:08 Miserable. 01:17:27 And soon the entire wiki will be closed down. :( 01:17:37 As I predicted yesterday. 01:17:41 It's gonna happen. 01:17:48 Come comrades, 01:17:54 That is it, 01:17:55 Let us salvage what is left. 01:18:07 Supa Changing Attakurah Rozyah Neko Attack. 01:18:08 Ha! 01:18:14 That's not rapping 01:18:21 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:18:25 Seems it worked. 01:18:33 Remember one thing comrades. 01:18:35 I expected nothing else. 01:18:36 NEVER break the rules. 01:18:47 Remember comrades, no one rule will have a fixed punishment. Depending on the severity of your infraction, or if have done it in the past, warnings, kicks, and bans, will be decided at staff discretion. If a moderator asks you to stop what you are doing, please stop immediately. You should be listening to moderators at all times. 01:18:55 True. 01:19:07 there is my badge 01:19:10 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:19:14 where* 01:19:21 Refresh! 01:19:33 It is all gone, MOH. 01:19:43 I have demoted all of the administrators in a hostile take over. 01:19:47 TDL now belongs to Aii and I. 01:19:51 Sadly that was undone. 01:19:59 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 01:20:04 No! 01:20:05 Oh look. 01:20:11 We've been promoted again. 01:20:16 My kitty-kat attack did indeed work. 01:20:16 O Damn it All! 01:20:29 Why aren't you rapping??? 01:20:34 You are not the real South Ferry 01:20:36 what did I miss 01:20:40 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:20:56 You won't get away with this, Alex.sapre, C.Syde65, Messenger of Heaven, Mysterious Paladin, SlendyBot, South Ferry. 01:20:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:21:00 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:21:02 -!- Mysterious Paladin has joined Special:Chat 01:21:05 True. 01:21:15 I'm sorry but we're going to have to publicly execute you 01:21:33 Does anyone have any plans for Melissa Devlin? She currently plays an insignificant role in the roleplay. 01:21:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:21:45 you renamed her? 01:21:48 I said not to yet 01:22:07 I did not! 01:22:13 But what are our plans for her! 01:22:14 Slendy was never badgeless though. 01:22:15 good! 01:22:24 I still have no badge ! 01:22:31 You don't? 01:22:34 You do to me. 01:22:39 Possibly a cache issue. 01:22:45 I see no badges either. 01:22:59 It seem ctrl and f5 do not refresh on this new laptop. 01:23:00 Sad. 01:23:07 Sad. :( 01:23:47 Remember comrades. 01:23:52 This is the beginning. 01:24:30 of the end. Right? 01:24:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:24:55 I see them now. 01:25:15 The beginning on a new era, C.Syde. 01:25:25 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:25:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:26:02 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:26:09 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 01:26:14 Hello, guys. I'm Korra. 01:26:18 I was invited here by a Teiko14 from CC. 01:26:26 Very good! 01:26:29 I assume this is the cool "rule-free" chat she mentioned? 01:26:37 NO. 01:27:17 I assume we can spam and cuss all we want here? 01:28:08 NO! 01:28:45 And everyone will be promoted to bureaucrat? 01:29:14 That part is true however. 01:29:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:29:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:29:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:30:09 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:30:28 Alright. 01:30:31 When shall it be done? 01:30:52 Right now 01:31:02 Sounds great. (yes) 01:31:33 Very good, 01:31:34 Co-leader. 01:32:35 *Co-owner 01:32:43 Very good. 01:32:51 http://prntscr.com/izinwb 01:33:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:33:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:33:42 Well done. 01:33:51 Come with me, comrades, into an equal future. 01:34:18 From now on, anyone who joins chat will be promoted to bureaucrat. 01:34:47 Sounds swell. 01:35:02 I REJECT THAT EQUALITY! 01:35:04 You know though, I don't think this is good however. And watch your caps! 01:35:09 We should do elections, 01:35:18 Where any user can join 2 opposing sides. 01:35:36 Don't you see? Equality is the bane of this society... Society is made so that some are naturally better than others. Having everyone together as one? Bah, it's disgusting. 01:35:47 We should hold no elections. 01:35:47 This wiki belongs to Teiko. Her word is law. 01:36:01 This can't be real 01:36:05 This simply cannot be right 01:36:06 a horrible nightmare 01:36:09 it was once real 01:36:21 I remember the spam 01:36:26 No, MOH. 01:36:31 Only one man can save us now 01:36:32 Stop! 01:36:44 Ferry-sama, please rap so that everyone is returned to their regular selves. 01:36:47 Do not worry, Mess-chan. We're just two innocent little kitties~ x3 :3 01:36:49 Ah, rapping. 01:36:50 NO 01:36:59 >.> 01:37:01 <.< 01:37:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:37:05 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:37:16 I been movin' calm, don't start no trouble with me 01:37:16 Tryna keep it peaceful is a struggle for me 01:37:16 Don't pull up at 6 AM to cuddle with me 01:37:16 You know how I like it when you lovin' on me 01:37:27 Teiko said to delete all the pages. 01:37:28 So let's begin. 01:37:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:37:59 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:38:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:38:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:39:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:39:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:39:06 Why?! 01:39:17 Look, 01:39:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:39:29 Let's stop this act posthaste. Ferry-sama even rapped for us, is that not enough? 01:40:09 Teiko's word is law. 01:40:12 We must get it done. 01:40:22 Tell me, where is Chase McFly and Michael Haptic? 01:40:22 Our other bureaucrat. 01:40:30 *bureaucrats 01:40:44 No! 01:40:46 Stop that! 01:41:13 Let's do one of them role-plays I heard about. 01:42:11 I believe TRJTK is a bureaucrat too? 03:28:20 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:42:49 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:43:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:45:55 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 03:46:25 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 03:47:58 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 03:50:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:51:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:51:05 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:51:07 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:51:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:51:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:53:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:53:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:55:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:56:06 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 03:56:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:56:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:57:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:57:30 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 03:57:30 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 03:58:00 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:58:03 kk 03:58:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:58:57 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:59:01 Aiihuan, Qstlijku wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:16:42 UTC: Q still has his handsome avatar c: 03:59:01 Aiihuan, TheKorraFanatic wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:17:49 UTC: Ily. <3 03:59:02 Aiihuan, Messenger of Heaven wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:15:53 UTC: am i a wild kitty? 03:59:03 Aiihuan, Alex.sapre wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:18:46 UTC: Aii! 03:59:04 Aiihuan, Downtown Freezy wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:18:02 UTC: He loves you 03:59:04 Korra. < 3 03:59:05 Aiihuan, South Ferry wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-01 23:18:00 UTC: img="railsgirlssummerofcode.org/img/blog/2016/l1ghtsab3r-partyparrot.gif" 03:59:10 whAT- 03:59:19 That startled me so bad, omg- 03:59:21 Lmao. 03:59:22 Wth! 03:59:37 (partyparrot) 03:59:49 ; - ; 04:00:02 I hate you, Slendy. ; - ; 04:00:27 Me too. 04:01:27 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 04:01:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:01:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:01:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:01:32 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 04:01:34 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 04:02:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:02:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:03:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:03:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:03:30 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 04:03:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:04:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:04:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:04:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:05:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:05:06 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:05:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:05:41 si 04:05:42 Oops! 04:05:44 Ignore! 04:06:30 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 04:06:32 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 04:06:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:07:04 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:10:32 lol. 04:11:22 Huh? 04:11:30 -!- C.Syde65 has left Special:Chat 04:11:31 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 04:14:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:14:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:15:57 Oh, Red Velvet have went to North Korea. 04:16:00 Interesting. 04:16:13 Interesting... 04:16:29 Though to be fair, the North seems to be a little more diplomatic they have been. 04:16:37 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:16:42 True. 04:17:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:17:53 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:17:58 Will my country ever stand a chance of getting toured by some K-pop group... > . > 04:18:25 The meeting between Kim Jung Un and Trump will be truly fascinating. 04:18:40 Though I dislike both men, and both are true idiots, it will be quite fascinating. 04:19:02 Are you sure of this? 04:19:19 Of which part! 04:19:32 Are they truly fools? 04:19:44 Gee, I don't know. 04:19:54 They were calling each other "Rocket Man" at one point and fighting over who had a bigger button. 04:19:58 You tell me? 04:20:11 I am sorry but the USA President did both of those things. 04:20:29 I am sorry, 04:20:31 the N.K.S.L did no such thing. 04:20:38 But the USA President is a true idiot. 04:20:42 Tell me, 04:20:45 How is he to be a fool, 04:20:50 If he was able to win the election? 04:20:55 Surely, that required some brains. 04:21:08 Oh yes, his very big brain. 04:21:11 This is what happened. 04:21:13 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 04:21:16 Let's have a look. 04:21:17 It was a factor of multiple things. 04:21:31 s...Finally you changed avatar. 04:21:36 Russian meddling, misinformed votes, fake news, Hillary Clinton herself, bigots swarming to support Trump. 04:21:44 True. 04:22:12 The KKK marched in support OF Trump. 04:22:22 Quite embarrassing to see. 04:22:24 True. 04:22:55 And the fool didn't denounce it. 04:23:51 Tell me Aiihuan, 04:23:56 What was wrong with my previous avatar? 04:24:16 Aii plotted to attack, replace, and destroy me tonight. 04:24:16 It was quite saddening. 04:24:32 And I even headed out for a bit! 04:24:56 ; - ; 04:25:02 Everything, South. 04:25:15 Aiihuan! 04:25:17 I have a treat for you, then. 04:25:26 No, keep it. 04:25:29 What, Mess! 04:25:32 am I a wild kitty! 04:25:39 No! 04:25:40 Yes. Obviously. 04:25:42 You are a human! 04:25:42 How are you not? 04:25:45 She's human, Aii! 04:25:48 (think) 04:25:56 exactly Aiihuan 04:25:58 Why did you do it, Aii? 04:26:02 Was one kouhai not enough? 04:26:14 Did you really need to plot to attack, replace, and destroy me?? 04:26:21 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:26:41 I did not... ; - ; 04:26:44 Look, save me from South! 04:26:53 He is trying to do something! 04:26:56 ...And failing. 04:26:58 But still! 04:27:04 You shall NEVER be greeted with "Aii! <3" or called cute again. 04:27:08 Tell me in DM what he is doing! 04:27:24 It worked. 04:28:30 South, do not send images like that! 04:28:44 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 15:18:31 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:20:15 awww 15:20:30 Korra, 15:20:41 this is your time to decide 15:20:58 Who are you going to marry? Aii or Tiffany or your teacher? 15:21:01 Decide what? 15:21:03 Wth! 15:21:05 What the hell?? 15:21:21 aaaaaaaaaa 15:21:21 ssmallIt would totally be (censored) 15:21:30 I need to stop saying things like this 15:21:32 ! 15:21:36 Why did third option get there. 15:21:41 No idea. 15:21:54 And you'll never find out who (censored) is! 15:21:56 So, don't ask! 15:22:02 * Aiihuan askes. :} 15:22:03 * aks 15:22:05 * asks 15:22:13 Aii has rubbish grammar 15:22:18 :C 15:22:21 Shouldn't the third option be Taeyeon? 15:22:27 Yes 15:22:29 She's not an English native, Loud. 15:22:34 I think she does a great job at speaking English. 15:22:41 True 15:22:42 And the parts she messes up on are really cute. 15:22:50 Nope 15:23:56 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:23:59 These m[[]]ess ups are mainly due to typing fast. : p 15:24:10 And it's cute, Aii. <3 15:24:12 Korra showed me something really cute. :}}}} 15:24:19 oops 15:24:25 https://www.koreaboo.com/lists/9-times-bts-members-got-annoyed/ 15:24:29 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:24:42 closed tab by accident 15:24:57 Aii showed me something really cute. :}}}} 15:25:01 https://www.koreaboo.com/buzz/taeyeon-irresistible-habit-fingers/ 15:25:04 Yours is curer! 15:25:06 * cuter 15:25:12 No, yours is. 15:25:16 No! 15:25:24 Both of yours are bad 15:25:26 Look at Discord, senpai! 15:25:29 Keep this up and I will attack! 15:25:31 Okay, kouah! 15:25:33 :C 15:25:37 * Aiihuan keeps it up. 15:25:46 * TheKorraFanatic attacks. 15:26:36 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 15:26:37 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:26:44 * Spongebobvstheloudhouse screams 15:27:10 Look, 15:27:16 * Aiihuan dodges Korra's attack. c: 15:27:37 Omg, this is hot: 15:27:37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/430379030894870529/unknown.png 15:27:38 * TheKorraFanatic attacks again. 15:27:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:27:46 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:27:50 Aiihuan's icon is Jin, Alex's is a tie, Mess' is a cat, Korra's is Jin, and mine is Barb 15:27:54 LOL 15:28:10 no 15:28:23 * Jamesb1 is not mentioned 15:28:24 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:28:24 sad 15:28:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:28:29 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:28:29 What is your icon? 15:28:31 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:28:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:28:42 Look, 15:28:49 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:28:50 c="gray"* SlendyBot is not mentioned. 15:28:50 It's someone from South Park 15:28:50 Test. 15:28:59 indeed 15:29:02 My browser froze right when I clicked on it, Korra! 15:29:10 Nope 15:29:12 Too hot, huh? 15:29:18 Nope. 15:29:42 Maja Schone 15:30:19 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:30:44 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:30:54 * Spongebobvstheloudhouse killed chat 15:30:58 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 15:31:38 c="gray" * SlendyBot is now sentient. 15:31:48 No more. 15:31:57 So Loud killed chat! (cop) 15:32:06 Stop dancing 15:32:10 boo 15:32:14 loud 15:32:21 alex 15:32:26 the CNNORP have detected a new instance of chocolate chip cookies 15:32:29 *cough* 15:32:39 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:32:44 there's some bad news 15:32:59 It's time for me to reveal some news 15:33:07 Aiihuan is my sister 15:33:14 ...What. 15:33:25 april second! 15:33:26 lololo 15:33:31 ^^^^ 15:33:37 why r u so random loud 15:33:49 to keep chat alive 15:33:58 sad 15:34:05 james 15:34:06 what do you hatae 15:34:25 hatae? 15:34:36 Fuck is this! 15:34:42 its a chat 15:34:44 Uh, wrong place. 15:34:48 IDK how it got here. 15:34:54 hate 15:35:01 for the roleplay wiki known as The Demons Light Wiki 15:35:05 ah 15:35:07 hmm 15:35:08 korra was that meant for me 15:35:24 * Jamesb1 gets long scroll out 15:35:28 lets see 15:35:33 Alex. >:C 15:35:39 adverts 15:35:47 especially the mcdonalds one 15:35:57 how well do you take spam 15:36:02 adverts are bad 15:36:03 I cannot believe this, Aii. 15:36:14 "Why do we have to wait till the end to find out who you are!" 15:36:17 spam? 15:36:30 ive had spam on toast, it aint bad 15:36:35 Alex wants to annoy you 15:36:42 so he is asking "what do you hate?" 15:36:48 ohh, i see 15:36:50 so 15:36:53 loud x alex 15:37:03 Nope 15:37:05 well 15:37:07 I'm an alien 15:37:09 cannot be shipped 15:37:11 I sent you the wrong adverts james 15:37:40 who haven't I spammed.. 15:37:47 yourself 15:38:05 slendy 15:38:14 i should spam mess 15:38:21 korra write her note spam 15:38:23 Nope 15:38:25 for april fools 15:38:36 You must leave us alone 15:38:45 i haven't spammed you 15:38:47 alex 15:38:49 We do not need spam 15:38:50 look at the date 15:38:58 So, it seems there was much more to the attack, replace, and destroy plan than I knew. 15:39:00 it's 4/2/2018 15:39:03 2018 has a 1 in it 15:39:20 Why do I have school tomorrow ! 15:39:21 and i accidentally made korra think i was in a relationship with someone 15:39:27 it was a pure accident 15:39:27 Nope! 15:39:28 sI dont mean your romantic date smallwho is Loud 15:39:29 but good for the prank 15:39:48 Who is that someone. :}}} 15:39:56 Don't do it! 15:40:00 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 15:40:01 Tell me, 15:40:04 Why did you two do this?! 15:40:11 Ah. 15:40:15 me? i did nothing ;( 15:40:17 So, THIS is the destroy part. 15:40:26 What destroy part. 15:40:30 This is how you guys destroy me! 15:40:38 How do we. 15:42:00 Aiihuan wants to destroy korra? 15:42:06 ssmallgiggity 15:42:15 I do not! 15:42:28 Aii and Alex teamed up to attack and replace me last night! Now they're trying to destroy me! 15:42:36 No! 15:42:48 Boo Aiihuan! 15:43:06 I did nothing. ; n ; 15:43:10 oh 15:43:13 boo Alex! 15:43:15 Discord! 15:43:32 Fandom! 15:43:39 Yes, boo Alex. >:C 15:44:34 Hooray for Aii! 15:44:38 Hooraii! 15:44:50 c:< 15:45:47 Praise the goddess! 15:46:04 She may have bad music tastes, but praise her anyway! 15:46:30 I'm sorry, 15:46:33 But BTS is good. 15:46:56 Indeed! 15:47:02 I have best taste in music! >:{ 15:47:07 That is ur opinion 15:47:17 And you are entitled to your wrong opinion 15:47:22 Since she's a goddess, it's fact! 15:47:33 Inded! 15:47:46 so 15:48:01 what else is fact 15:48:22 That she turned me into an ARMY. 15:48:25 Which shows her power. 15:48:47 I have the Power! 15:48:52 Indeed. c:, 15:48:54 Fear mypower! 15:49:16 Her cute power. 15:50:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OD6kthiOdnk 15:52:00 a 15:52:02 Oops. 15:52:06 Ignore. :c 15:55:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBdVXkSdhwU 15:55:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7mPqycQ0tQ 15:55:30 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 15:55:42 https://youtu.be/xEeFrLSkMm8 Good song. 15:56:03 Indeed! 15:56:18 Imagine if BTS made a bad song @Huan 15:56:30 Impossible! :} 15:56:41 Possible! :} 15:56:58 Look, 15:57:04 In 11 years, SNSD has never made a bad song! 15:57:09 Impossible, Loud! 15:57:15 BTS can never do that! 15:57:30 Possible, Huan! 15:57:36 BTS can do that! 15:57:41 Nope! 15:57:46 BTS has a few bad songs. 15:57:48 And I have never listened to an SNSD song 15:57:51 ! 15:57:51 > . >, Korra! 15:57:52 But they're majorly good songs! 15:57:56 Indeed! 15:58:13 happy april second! 15:58:15 Awake and Spring Day are really good. 15:58:18 Yep. 15:58:28 I started stanning Jin thanks to Awake. < 3 15:58:39 *Jon 15:58:42 :C 15:58:46 I became an ARMY thanks to Awake and Aii. 15:59:00 Good. x:< 15:59:04 * c: 15:59:05 * c:< 15:59:08 What a strange emoji. 15:59:12 Oh, it's fake 15:59:16 so I can steal it ! 15:59:22 loud 15:59:23 Sure. x:< 15:59:24 spam them for me 15:59:33 no more 15:59:34 spam 15:59:36 yes more 15:59:38 spam 15:59:40 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:00:10 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:00:33 spam is bad, mmkay? 16:00:38 you shouldnt spam 16:00:43 cause if u spam.... 16:00:52 youre bad... 16:00:55 mmkay? 16:01:23 x:v 16:01:24 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:01:26 nokay 16:01:32 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:34 x:< 16:01:58 gg 16:01:59 * gtg 16:02:01 Byeeee. ^^ 16:02:06 Byeee. <3 16:02:11 Byeeee 16:02:15 x:< 16:02:40 bye aii o/ 16:02:45 oh poop :c 16:02:54 sad. x:< 16:04:01 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:04:08 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:42 hey (Robin) 16:06:02 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 16:06:28 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left Special:Chat 16:06:38 And she headed out on Discord just now. C:< 16:06:58 aii's gone 16:07:10 She went to sleep! 16:07:28 congrats for her! 16:08:31 why? 16:08:37 sleep is for the sleepy 16:08:48 And she was! 16:08:59 fascinating 16:09:03 It's late there and she kept making cute typos due to being sleepy. 16:09:54 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 16:10:04 Hello. 16:11:47 Welcome, GTAFan86. 16:12:31 How you people been lately? 16:12:33 hey GTA (Robin) 16:13:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:13:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:13:44 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 16:13:48 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:13:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:14:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:14:43 Have to go bye 16:14:54 Bye, GTA. 16:15:14 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 16:16:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:16:54 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:16:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:18:27 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:22:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 16:26:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:26:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:26:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:28:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:28:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:28:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:28:59 Aloha Switzerland 16:28:59 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:28:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:29:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:29:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:29:44 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:30:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:30:11 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:30:28 bonjour 16:31:24 Salaam. 16:32:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:32:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:32:08 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:32:08 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:33:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:33:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:33:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:33:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:34:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:34:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:35:14 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:35:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:38:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:38:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:43:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:43:10 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:44:21 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:44:48 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:45:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:51:47 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:53:20 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:54:00 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:54:00 pign 16:54:08 ping 16:54:08 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 16:54:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:54:26 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:54:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:54:35 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:56:35 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:59 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:59:23 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:45 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 17:19:53 This shit is dead. 17:20:08 it's your fault 17:20:20 How! 17:20:59 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 17:24:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 17:24:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 17:28:05 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 17:29:04 Everyone... JackSepticEye's dog which is Gizmo has passed away yesterday. 17:29:12 Or today. 17:31:04 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 17:31:56 That's sad. 17:32:41 He had the message from his mother that Gizmo passed away when he left off stage and have 20 minutes to get back on. 17:39:56 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 17:41:32 -!- Alex.sapre has left Special:Chat 17:41:33 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 17:41:45 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 17:41:59 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has joined Special:Chat 17:42:42 -!- Zombie Dreemuur has left Special:Chat 17:42:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:43:11 hey (Robin) 18:01:33 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 18:16:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 18:17:43 wb Korra (Robin) 18:18:17 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 18:25:35 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 18:27:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:50:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:50:12 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 21:50:23 Just fyi 21:50:31 I quit chatting, not the RP. 21:50:43 Bye bye guys. 21:50:46 (bye) 21:50:48 Yes, because things didn't go your way. Please don't make a scene in chat. 21:50:49 o/ 21:51:18 He headed out. 21:51:37 he's back 21:51:37 Alright, let's get serious talk done now. 21:51:56 What? 21:52:06 Due to the removal of the team name, several pages, including Protagonists, need to be rewritten. 21:52:20 What do you mean? 21:52:34 I understand protagnists, 21:52:37 But what other ones! 21:52:56 so 21:52:57 the team name 21:53:06 that',s been established for such a long time 21:53:06 I think updated would be more accurate 21:53:11 was removed on a whim? 21:53:22 Not a whim, a long discussion. 21:53:25 it was very cringe and pointless 21:53:32 Look at the redirect, South. 21:54:00 What? 21:54:16 You asked what pages needed to be updated. 21:55:36 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:55:37 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:55:38 What to do? 21:55:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:55:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:55:44 We can begin with Azelea. 21:55:53 Once we have a defined format, it should be simple. 23:29:05 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:29:21 That was fast. 23:30:11 boo 23:30:16 did the task force do anything 23:30:50 As of now, we removed the team name. 23:31:10 We also did something else, but I can't remember what that was. 23:33:35 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:33:44 Today was truly a significant day. 23:33:53 I cannot believe that C.M.F. left us, that was sad. 23:34:02 Team Demon's Light is no more. 23:34:07 That is a new task in itself. 23:34:59 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 23:35:15 o/ 2018 04 02